A rectangle is $5$ units long. The rectangle is also $6$ units wide. What is its area?
Solution: $5\text{ }$ $6\text{ }$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 The area is the length times the width. The length is 5 units. The width is 6 units. Thus the area is $5\times6$ square units. $ \text{area} = 5 \times 6 = 30 $ We can also count 30 square units.